


Дивная трагедия

by Rin_Nakamura



Series: Хроники Ривердейла [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Romance, they are so perfect
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Nakamura/pseuds/Rin_Nakamura
Summary: О таких, как Вероника, пишут книги и сочиняют песни. Яркость ее образа – первое, что привлекает его внимание, но не последнее; и черт бы все это побрал.





	

_Your eyes, your eyes tell me everything.  
The first, the last and in between, that's everything._

_(c) She Wants Revenge - Not Just a Girl_

 

Все, что есть _примечательного_ в Веронике Лодж — нитка жемчуга на ее шее, не подходящая к образу типичной школьной стервы. Идеальная стрижка — волосок к волоску, брови вразлет, и туфли, стоимостью в весь его гардероб — привет-привет, а теперь потеснись, Шерил Блоссом; город приветствует новую королеву.

Джагхед наблюдает за тем, как она выстукивает тонкими каблучками по коридору школы от своего шкафчика. Бетти улыбается рядом с ней недостаточно широко, чтобы казаться искренне обрадованной, и он хмыкает, качая головой — взгляды всей мужской половины школы направлены на новенькую, и едва ли Арчи Эндрюс останется равнодушным к этой красотке.

Бетти должно быть просто в восторге.

В то время как людей привлекает все яркое и блестящее, Джагхед прячется за невзрачными цветами и тяжелыми наушниками — никем не замеченный в своем праве стороннего наблюдателя. Он спорит сам с собой на двадцатку, что стороны треугольника Арчи/Бетти/Вероника соединятся между собой уже в этом месяце.

Через неделю Вероника красит губы кроваво-красным и целует Арчи на вечеринке Шерил.

Через неделю Джагхед делает себе подарок в виде дорогих сигарет с кофейным ароматом и новой зажигалки в виде ружья.

***

Арчи подсаживается за его столик, похожий на грустного бездомного щенка, когда Джагхед никак не может подобрать синоним к слову «безнадежность». Его повесть, все больше и больше скатывающаяся в подростковую драму, обретает цвета чернее, чем он задумывал.

(Но меньше, чем он ожидал).

Ему до больного не хватает Арчи, но тоска в глазах Эндрюса едва ли может приблизиться хоть на сотую долю к тому, как ощущал себя он все время их глупой ссоры — дезориентированный в своем одиночестве, ставшем куда больнее обычного; тоска становится сильнее, когда ты знаешь, чего именно тебя лишили.

(Покажи слепцу мир однажды, и он никогда больше не сможет вернуться в привычную тьму).

— Кажется, я потерял своего лучшего друга сегодня, — говорит Арчи, и Джагхед знает, что он говорит не о нем.

Арчи тянет имя Бетти так, как протянул бы его сам Джагхед, если бы они до сих пор были друзьями — мягко, с осторожностью и привязанностью. С толикой тепла, которого Арчи всегда плескал недостаточно щедро, и с которым Джагхед всегда боялся переборщить; все правильно, это же _Бетти_ , черт бы все это побрал.

Джагхед качает головой и про себя считает до десяти, чтобы не выкрикнуть что-то ядовитое и по типу: а я? почему ты не думаешь и не переживаешь так обо мне? потому что это глупо и по-детски, а Джагхед поклялся себе начать взрослеть; вместо этого он заталкивает эти чувства как можно глубже под корку и советует Арчи просто поговорить.

_Ты знаешь, иногда этого действительно может быть достаточно для друзей._

***

Арчи идет с ним нога в ногу, привычный в своей беззаботности, и вовсе не чувствует неловкости. Он называет его _Джаг_ , говорит об игре, о команде соперников, и о том, что прямо сейчас он доволен этим миром почти настолько, что хочет написать песню; даже шарит в карманах в поисках листка и ручки, и игнорирует протянутый телефон.

«Popʼs» встречает их запахами с кухни, приглушенным светом, и растерянностью на лице Бет. Джагхед сосредоточен на нем настолько, что теряет из виду Веронику Лодж, но та почему-то заостряет на нем свое внимание, будто бы решив действовать из чувства противоречия остальному миру. Вероника не смотрит на Арчи, и на то, как переливаются алой бронзой его волосы в почти интимном освещении закусочной. Вероника хлопает ресницами и заинтересованно тянет шею, чтобы разглядеть его.

И это ведь странно, потому что в их дуэте именно Арчи — тот, кто улыбается, шутит и располагает к себе девушек в возрасте от восьми до восьмидесяти; Бетти — златокудрый ангел с мягкими губами и голубыми глазами не может справиться с собой, машет им рукой и не отводит от него глаз. У Джагхеда так не получается. Он перепрыгивает через спинку дивана и садится рядом с Вероникой, кажется, выставившей руку для рукопожатия.

— Джагхед Джонс, — представляется он, облизнув губы, а затем уточняет: — Третий.

Джагхед притягивает коктейль Вероники с умопомрачающим количеством шоколада к себе, делает пару глотков через трубочку и подмигивает ей, ожидая вспышки раздражения или возгласа удивления: как-как? это вообще написуемо? ты сам придумал фишку, будто твое имя — это титул, а ты — король Англии или кто подсказал?

Вероника тянет его имя так, будто пробует на вкус, а затем улыбается ему и сладким голосом предлагает укусить от кусочка клубничного пирога.

***

Всю ночь ему снятся горящие кометы, проносящиеся по небу с невероятной скоростью, больше похожие на вспышки золота, и горсть клубники в руках Вероники, одетой как Грейс Келли на лошадиных скачках.

Он просыпается и проверяет свой лоб на предмет температуры. Когда ее не оказывается, Джагхед бьет себя по щеке раскрытой ладонью, выливает себе на голову стакан холодной воды и засыпает под Sweet Dreams, мурчащую в наушниках.

Ему семнадцать, но он совсем не идиот.

***

Вероника Лодж бренчит связкой ключей в руке, закусывает нижнюю губу и смотрит в экран своего телефона. Джагхед сидит за соседним столиком, макает пальцы в смятую салфетку и краем глаза следит за тем, как мило щебечет Бетти с Арчи у стойки; их улыбки пробуждают застарелую тоску в груди, и в голове тут же эхом откликаются воспоминания: _полюби меня…_

Джагхед пропускает момент, когда Вероника шумно отодвигает стул и садится рядом. В нос тут же бьет аромат ее цветочных духов, дорогих кожаных туфель и тоски, перебивающей все остальное.

— Неужели он и правда не заметил, каким взглядом она смотрит на него вот уже двадцать минут? — задумчиво тянет она.

Джагхед фыркает и ненароком закрывает экран ноутбука от ее внимательных глаз.

— Он не замечает этого двенадцать лет, как ты думаешь, может что-то измениться за двадцать минут?

Джагхед убежден, что ему не нравится Вероника. Ему не нравятся девушки, как она, в принципе. Слишком яркие, слишком красивые, слишком самоуверенные и самодостаточные…

Список можно продолжать до бесконечности, но он не уверен, что хочет заниматься именно этим в теплую осеннюю ночь.

— А ты знаешь, о чем говоришь, не так ли? — не то спрашивает, не то утверждает Вероника, и Джагхед закатывает глаза. — О, да, извини. Совершенно не мое дело, приезжая выскочка, последи за собой — десять из десяти?

— Ты умна почти так же, как и красива, — говорит Джагхед безо всякого стеснения. Глаза Вероники широко распахиваются, и он с удивлением понимает, что застал ее врасплох. Не привыкла к комплиментам? Да бросьте. — Чем я могу тебе помочь?

— Просто подошла поздороваться, — улыбается она ему и встает с места. Надевает кардиган, оборачивает шею в тяжелый красный шарф — тот причудливо контрастирует с ее смуглой кожей, но гармонирует с алыми губами. — Всего хорошего, Джагхед Джонс. Третий.

Он провожает ее взглядом до двери, а потом его зовут забирать заказ.

Когда Джагхед выходит на улицу, Вероника все еще дожидается вызванного ею такси. Пальцы в кармане джинсовой куртки вертят пачку сигарет почти задумчиво. Джагхед прикуривает от искрящей зажигалки под заинтересованным взглядом Вероники, выдыхает дым вверх к лениво перемигивающимся фонарям и облокачивается спиной на капот чьего-то пикапа. В рюкзаке — закрытый на середине главы ноутбук, пакет с бургерами и пара новых книг для приятного времяпровождения; Джагхед тормозит рядом с Вероникой, и понять не может — зачем.

— Не знала, что ты куришь.

— Не знал, что ты обратишь внимание.

— Да брось, — закатывает глаза Вероника. — Я не настолько плоха.

— Так я этого и не утверждал, — улыбается Джагхед с неожиданной мягкостью. Она поджимает губы, и он исправляется: — Ну, почти уверен, что _вслух_ этого не утверждал.

Вероника многозначительно хмыкает и смеется, запрокинув голову.

Он хмыкает ей в ответ, не задумываясь о том, как по-детски это выглядит, и указывает на машину за мгновение до того, как она выруливает из-за угла.

***

Сигаретный дым в его комнате стоит стеной. Джагхед рисует в нем кособоких птиц с разноразмерными крыльями, бушующие водопады и крадущихся по лесу кошек на мягких лапах, пока отец пьяно храпит снизу под работающий телевизор. В его голове рождаются истории, Джагхед пишет их, стуча подушечками пальцев по согнутому колену — пальцы порхают, похожие на воронов в темноте окутывающей комнату ночи и отбрасывают тени на стены.

Сегодня в нем слишком много поэзии Китса, а обычно — прозы Керуака, Фицджеральда и Берроуза; сегодня ему хочется коснуться языком цветка лаванды, говорить шепотом, гулять под дождем босиком и чтобы под ногами приминались цветы — приминались, но не умирали.

Сегодня он — существо из книг, выдуманный персонаж, плод своего собственного воображения. Состоящий из обрывков букв, складывающихся в слова, перетянутых тугими строками.

Он реален и не реален — одновременно.

***

В нем слишком много понимания того, как «должно», и это одна из причин, почему в социальном плане у него всегда все так плачевно. Он слишком честен, и эта честность однажды приведет его либо к статусу мессии, либо в мешок для трупов; ни то, ни другое не прельщает, но идти против самого себя кажется идиотизмом. Он не Арчи, который ради сомнительной интрижки с учителем музыки способен попрать закон аж дважды, и не Бетти Купер, которая из-за страха быть отвергнутой завязла во лжи и притворстве. Он не Вероника Лодж, и он не бежит от своих проблем на другой конец страны быстрее, чем от собственных демонов — но он, кажется, научился читать между строк.

Ложь — стоп-кран прогресса. Ложь убивает, развращает и мучает.

(Он об этом знает не понаслышке).

Джагхед ненавидит ложь.

***

Смысл, в итоге, в том, что хоть кому-то, но должно быть до тебя дело.

Может Джагхед и далек от звания «самый дружелюбный парень в мире», но он совсем не мудак, поэтому, когда он видит почти напротив своего дома растерянную Веронику в слишком легком платье для сентябрьской ночи, он вздыхает и спускается вниз по веревочной лестнице.

(Он с девяти лет не использует входную дверь).

— Странное время ты выбрала для прогулок.

Вероника почти незаметно вздрагивает, прежде чем расслабить плечи; наблюдательность Джагхеда действует как палка о двух концах — он видит мурашки на гладкой коже, и это стопорит его на две целых восемь десятых секунды.

— В Нью-Йорке в такое время начиналась жизнь, — Вероника разводит руками так, будто она актриса на подмостках театра времен длинных шелковых платьев, крупных брильянтов и сигар в руках достопочтенных джентльменов. Джагхед встряхивает головой. — А здесь что? У жителей этого города комендантский час? Или я чего-то не знаю, и все симпатичные парни куда-то уехали?

Она поворачивает лицо к фонарю, и теперь он может увидеть ее слегка покрасневшие глаза и непривычно пустые без яркой помады губы. Он медлит неизвестно по какой причине, но куртку все же стаскивает со своих плеч и протягивает ей, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить безразличие. Просто… Джагхед не знает, как правильно обращаться с девушками. По правде говоря, он здесь полный профан, он действует скорее интуитивно. Прямо сейчас ему хочется жестом фокусника вытащить из кармана потертых джинсов конфет с ликером, фиолетовой сладкой ваты или… голубя, но пальцы нащупывают лишь смятую пачку сигарет с ароматом рома; и это лучше, чем ничего.

Вероника Лодж кутается в его куртку и щелкает его зажигалкой, прикуривая сигарету, которую приняла из его рук мгновением ранее, и Джагхед украдкой щипает себя за ладонь. От нереальности происходящего легко может закружиться голова.

— Хороший табак, — удивленно выдыхает Вероника вместе с дымом. — Вот оказывается, чего мне не хватало целый вечер. Знаешь, дышать даже как-то легче стало. Ну что за каламбур.

— Притворимся, что ты пришла ко мне за сигаретами и приятной компанией специально, а не оказалась случайно на чужой улице и теперь не имеешь понятия как добраться до дома, потому что была так расстроена, когда уходила, что забыла телефон и не можешь вызвать такси?

— Ну как ты… — начинает она, а затем прерывается. — Да. Конечно. На моем платье нет карманов, на плечах — куртки, а мои балетки не подходят к серьгам. Не думала, что ты обращаешь внимание на такие детали.

— Не думал, что ты обо мне думала.

— Ты ужасен, — улыбается Вероника. — Но…

— … не настолько, как Чак Клейтон, чье лицо ты хотела разбить сегодня в мужской раздевалке. Слухи разносятся быстро.

Она открывает рот, но вместо этого затягивается сигаретой.

— Да брось. — Джагхед фыркает, а затем усаживается на бордюр и смотрит ей в лицо, задрав голову вверх. Глаза Вероники светятся, как у кошки. Пепел с ее сигареты сыпется на его ботинки. — Он же козел.

— Да брось, — передразнивает его Вероника, а затем неожиданно садится рядом и толкает его плечом. — Я тебе даже не нравлюсь.

— И слава амурному богу и его вездесущим купидонам — вторым за меткость, первому — за мозги.

Она смеется так весело, как будто он и правда сказал что-то забавное, и он впервые улыбается ей так по-доброму, без насмешки и скрытой иронии. Вероника смотрит на него так задумчиво, будто пытается что-то в нем разглядеть.

Джагхед провожает ее до дома. Вероника целует его в уголок губ, поднимаясь на носочках у двери в квартиру, и его куртка лежит на ее плечах, чудовищным образом сочетаясь с модным платьем. Вероника едва достает ему до подбородка без своих привычных каблуков, и это заставляет его сердце заволноваться.

Разница в их росте, конечно же.

Не поцелуй.

***

На следующий день Вероника утягивает его из школьного коридора в подсобку и доказывает обратное.

Поцелуй за поцелуем.

Двенадцать минут подряд.


End file.
